Starry Night Reflections
by Champion's Fire
Summary: Ron's son reflects on his father's life. A song fic based on Don Mclean's Starry Night. ReUploaded, edited and much better than it was before. please, Read and review.


Disclaimer: I only own Albert Weasly, the anything else in Harry Potter's magical world belongs  
to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics to Starry Night belong to Don McLean.  
  
A/N: it's kinda hard to tell the song from the story so I put a + in front of the song.  
  
  
  
Albert Weasly looked out his window into the endless night and thought about his father. Ron  
had been a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry during the first dark years  
after Voldermort came back in power. Ron had been excellent at his job and was a wonderful  
father. Albert would always cherish the memories of the Quidditch games and practical jokes  
with his father. He turned from the window and pulled an old photo album from a shelf.   
  
+Starry, starry Night  
Paint your pallet blue and grey  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.  
  
  
Pictures of Albert's childhood filled the album. He flipped through it's pages until he  
found the picture he was looking for. It showed his father standing behind him at his first  
Defense against the dark arts class. Albert couldn't help but smile as his eleven-year-old self  
waved frantically back at him.   
  
+Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
in colors on the snowy linen land  
  
  
He had never paid attention, even in his father's class. Ron would say, "Someday  
you'll wish you had payed more attention to me." Albert always brushed it off or laughed  
thinking, ~by the time this matters to me the Dark Lord will have been defeated ~. But now he  
wished he'd listened to his father. He realized how valuable his words really were. He put  
the album away and went up to bed.   
  
+ Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
How you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
they did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now  
  
  
In his dreams Albert saw his father, Ron was looking out over a beautiful landscape. It was the  
time they had visited a muggle hotel in America. Albert was watching his father from inside their  
room. Wispy clouds accented the beautiful autumn sunset, changing leaves and wild flowers  
brightened the landscape but the man's face was wrinkled in worry. Ron held the railing of the  
balcony and Albert knew that his father was thinking of Voldermort's gain of power in the  
wizarding world.   
  
+Starry, starry night  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds in violet haze  
reflecting Vincent's eyes of china blue  
  
Albert woke in a cold sweat. He jumped out of bed and opened his window. Rain was coming  
down in sheets and dark clouds covered the sky. The trees drooped as they had all his life, they  
seemed as if it was harder to hold themselves up as Voldermort gained power.   
  
+Colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
Weathered faces lined in pain,   
are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand  
  
Ron had tried to convince the Dark Lord's followers to come back to the side of good. He had  
offered to help them escape Voldermort's power. But even after the great Harry Potter had  
identified more than 20 Death Eaters they wouldn't listen. All of Ron's understood how terrible  
Voldermort was and Albert would have said a thousand thank-yous, for the warnings, if he could  
see his father.  
  
+Now I understand,  
What you tried to say to me  
How you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now  
  
A week ago Voldermort killed Ron's best friend. Seeing Harry Potter dead in his coffin, never to  
wake up from his peaceful sleep must of pushed all the hope out of a depressed man. The night  
after Harry's funeral Ron jumped into the freezing waters of the small lake near his home. Ron  
wrote  
a short note before his death.  
  
My children,   
I'm sorry.  
  
Some may have thought his fathers action was selfish but Albert knew his father's impossible  
depression. He wiped a tear from his eye and tiredly boarded onto his broomstick.  
  
  
  
+ For they could not love you  
But still your love was true  
And when no hope was left inside  
On that starry, starry night  
You took your life as lovers often do  
But I could of told you Vincent  
This world was never meant for one   
As beautiful as you  
  
  
He dismounted at the memorial hall. He opened a large door and walked into a hall full of  
pictures. There were no names to identify the portrayed witches and wizards who visited other  
pictures so often labels would have been useless. Albert entered the main room, sitting down in a  
chair facing the front and the coffin that contained his father's body.  
  
  
+Starry, starry night  
Portraits hung in empty halls  
Frame less heads on nameless walls  
With eyes that watch and can't forget  
  
+Like the strangers that you've met  
the ragged men in ragged clothes  
The silver thorn of bloody rose  
Lie crushed and broken  
On the virgin snow  
  
Friends and family filled the room, Albert reached for a tissue.  
  
+Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free  
They would not listen  
They're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will  
  
~Father~, Albert thought, ~no matter how powerful the Dark Lord gets, I'll never join his side.   
I'll never turn away from you.~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I love this song. This is my first attempt at a song fic. and I think it's pretty good. Just to  
tell you I think Harry's going to defeat Voldermort in his 7th year. I had to write this and let it  
out. I divided up parts of the lyrics that are usually together so it would work better for the  
story. 


End file.
